Alteron (G1)
Alteron is a character from the Solekian series of RPs. He is one of the main protagonists of the RPs, making him an important figure within the lore. Profile Background Birth Alteron was born as the result of the first successful experiment conducted by the Dark Hunters' Project Tempest. He was to be the base for a personal army the Shadowed One was planning to build in order to make his own empire, however, the costs that the experiments demanded were too high, so he, his sister Voltaura and another Toa were raised by Dark Hunters assigned to them by The Shadowed One. Alteron recieved the Dark Hunter Nova as his tutor, who taught him in the ways of the blade and other weaponry. Rebellion Not long after Voltaura's creation, a Mishian Dark Hunter named Decker led a successful rebellion against the Shadowed One, causing Nova to leave and take Voltaura and Alteron with her to Terra Magna. The third Toa born from Project Tempest has not been heard from ever since, leaving the siblings to assume that they died in the chaos. For a while, Nova continued to teach Alteron and Voltaura, but heavily favored Alteron. While this did not cause Voltaura to develop jealousy towards him, it did make Alteron take pity on her, so he began secretly teaching her in his spare time. Eventually, Nova's widgets started to dwindle, so they began to partake in freelance mercenary work for a while, but Voltaura's young age and inexperience often held them back. Nova's death 10 years later, a red warrior attacked and killed Nova. Alteron's memory of the event is foggy, and Voltaura was asleep at the time, so not much is known about the event. From this moment onwards, Alteron had to take care of Voltaura by himself. Despite Nova's best efforts, Voltaura had not developed well physically, so she took to studying strategy, weapons and anything that might be useful on the field in order to assist her brother. They gained a small reputation as a mercenary duo, with Voltaura often taking an advisory role while Alteron fought their targets. They also took separate jobs during this period, which lead them to meet and work together with Kingy, Clorox, and Vahkian. They often met at the bar to discuss their jobs, however Alteron rarely partook in any conversations and was mainly there to drink. Operation Enlightenment Sigma During one of these meetings, they got into a bar brawl which ended in the bar burning down and them getting arrested. At this time, Sigma Squadron had been wiped out in a Mesonakian plot to kidnap several important Solekian figures, including the much revered Medi. Desperate to assemble a new team to rescue them, Gold Good Guy and Onuvaak traveled to Terra Magna to try and talk to the imprisoned mercenaries and PCFS officers. After persuading them to join, their bail was paid and they were sent to Solekial, where they were officially recruited into Sigma. Voltaura and Alteron were not officially part of the team, however they were still hired to join them on missions. After traveling to the planet of Mongo-lia and rescuing the prophets, Sigma went on several missions to many planets, foiling Tanmanian attempts to obtain illegal weapons in Pyongrael, stopping a joint Pridakian-Tanmanian force from invading Jalleria, sabotaging a Tanmanian mining operation in Quadros IV, and participating in the evacuation of Metru Nui. However, during the Invasion of Karda Nui, Sigma witnessed one of the bloodiest battles in the history of modern warfare. The stress of the battle got to Alteron, driving him to a berserker rage. In this state, he massacred a massive amount of Tanmanian enemies, but it was not enough for the battle to be won. After calming down, he went into a depressive state in front of his teammates and drowned himself in alcohol. End of an Era After Karda Nui, Sigma was granted a few vacation days. While most of Sigma was dragged off to Bingzakian territory, Alteron chose to sequester himself in his room, drinking and doing little else but wallow in his self pity. Shortly after their vacation, Sigma was sent to Tahnu to investigate a Tanmanian laboratory. Previously, Sigma had discovered that the Tanmanians had been planning something under the name "Operation Enlightenment". During the events on Tahnu, they discovered that this was a lime amplifier that could turn planets, galaxies and even universes into little more than Tanma-worshipping lime zombies. Unfotunately, they were unable to stop General Pygorx from unleashing the device upon Solekial and Karda Nui, forcing the Solekian Government to relocate to Rogulon and for Solekian High Command to temporarily relocate to RogulonPhotokgrad. Shortly after this, they were sent to destroy the device at a space station. Sigma and Delta were then sent to the Gates of Karzahni to investigate Tanmanian activity in the area, which was actually an attempt to pull Tanma out of Karzahni using several Toa of Gravity. Due to Tahatai's stupidity, they were knocked into Karzahni, where they witnessed Mesoross the Brave's escape from imprisonment. After helping Karzahni suppress the rebellion, they were sent to a barrent desert planet, where they requested assistance from SHC's remains and were brought back to Photokgrad, where they were informed that all SHC Squadrons would be disbanded. As a result, Alteron and Voltaura's contracts were terminated. The Sound of Breaking Glass Unnamed Arc Jaller Wars Abilities and Traits Personality Alteron is a very reserved individual, speaking only when he deems necessary. This is not the whole truth, however. The real reason why is because Alteron has little to no social skills and is afraid of rejection by others. As a result, he has no connections to anyone other than his sister, and even in that case, the relationship is little more than a business partnership. His lack of any real friends and connections are stacked on top of traumatic experiences Alteron went through during his formative years, especially in regards to Nova's death. This has led to a severe case of alcoholism, to the point that there are very few moments in which he is truly sober. There is also a much darker side of Alteron, one that appears only in moments of desperation and rage. In this state, Alteron becomes a raging berserker with only one goal in mind: kill any threats. This side might be a way in which Alteron vents out his pent-up feelings, however after calming down it often leads to him becoming even more depressed. Powers and Abilities Alteron almost exclusively wields his katana and wakizashi for missions, although he might also be inclined to use firearms and knives if the situation demands it. Like other Toa of Fire, Alteron has fire powers, such as: * Creating fire. * Controlling fire. * Absorbing heat. * Melting objects. * Unleashing a Fire Nova Blast. Combat Ability Strengths Alteron is trained in the usage of weapons, meaning that he is a threat with practically any weapon in his possession. Having dedicated his whole life to it, his swordsmanship is one of the finest in the bioverse, only being matched by the Tanmanian General Defilak, the Rogulaian Princess Aquitas and the Eight Generals of Jalleria. However, his alcoholism drives him to drink at any chance he gets, even during missions. He claims that his performance is improved when drunk, but that may simply be an excuse he gives himself to not feel bad about his alcoholism. In addition, most psionics users will be unable to mentally attack him, as he has made mental barriers around his mind in order to protect himself from these kinds of attacks. Weaknesses His perpetual self-inflicted inebriated state can cause Alteron distractions, even if he tries to regulate his intake during combat, not to mention the fact that the drunker he is, the less he is able to wield other weapons, significantly dampening his improvisational skills. He is also mostly incapable of defending himself while unarmed, as his training did not cover martial arts that did not involve the usage of weaponry. His color corruption, while minor in comparison to most examples of color corruption (such as Tanma), is something that could be potentially exploited by those of Avteist faith, as Alteron finds himself unable to let go of his past sins. His armor, while durable, is also very restrictive, which means that his upper torso mobility is very limited. Alteron is also ill-equipped to deal against acidic threats, so beings in possession of these abilities will benefit from this. His biggest weak point, however, is his mind. Despite him having set up several mental barriers, these are not completely impenetrable. A very powerful Psionics user could break through them and find that there are many things to swing at inside of his mind. Someone with knowledge of his past could also bypass the use of Psionics entirely and taunt him with that knowledge.Category:G1 Category:Toa Category:Sigma Category:Solekians